Machine Type Communication (MTC) User Equipment (UE) is also called as Machine to Machine (M2M) user equipment and is a main application form of Internet of Things at present.
Low cost is an important guarantee for large-scale application of M2M user equipment. M2M user equipment deployed in the market at present is mainly based on a Global System of Mobile communication (GSM) system. With the development of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system with high spectrum efficiency, as more and more mobile operators have already determined LTE as an evolution direction of future broadband wireless communication systems, various data services of LTE-based M2M user equipment will become more attractive.
In order to reduce the cost of M2M user equipment, decreasing UE uplink and/or downlink transmission bandwidth (including baseband and radio-frequency bandwidth) is a very effective means to reduce the cost of M2M user equipment. For example, when uplink transmission bandwidth and/or downlink transmission bandwidth of all M2M user equipment are/is set to not exceed 1.4 MHz, it means that, no matter how large system bandwidth is, e.g., if a base station has 100 resource blocks which can be set for allocation when the system bandwidth is 20 MHz, the base station at most can only allocate 6 resource blocks to M2M user equipment.
In existing resource allocation methods, most methods are based on available resources within entire bandwidth. For M2M user equipment, the existing resource allocation methods have various defects such as large overhead and allocation inflexibility.